


Under Heaven

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat and Sera, stranded together... what to do while waiting for rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Olympic Meme ’08  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Heat/Sera – Role reversal, miscommunication, stranded together.

“This sucks,” Heat wheezes, sprawled on his back, the remains of the collapsed ground around him speckled dark red. It’s already mostly dry.

“Don’t talk,” Sera whispers, Heat’s head carefully cradled on her knees. She brushes a few strands of red hair—red, red, red, everything is so red in the void of the past she lost—out of Heat’s face.

He snorts, tries to raise a hand to touch hers, fails. “I’m the strong one… I should be protecting you.”

She wants to tell him that strength isn’t everything. She wants to tell him to spare his so the others can find him, can find them, alive. But she can’t. She doesn’t know why, but her throat is tight and she cannot bring herself to say it. Instead, she lets out the only sounds she feels she can, the only thing that can soothe both of them.

“Light shines, under heaven…”


End file.
